


December 4th - Dancing

by mind_and_malady



Series: December 2014 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a song on those pesky Christmas CDs that Lucifer enjoys, but doesn't really understand. Sam explains, and teaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 4th - Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/gifts).



There’s a track in three-quarter time playing beneath the lyrics of yet another Christmas song. In the light of the fireplace, Lucifer sways back and forth slightly to the sound while he reorganizes the mantel Dean had spent the morning setting up. Sam smiles as he watches the idle movements, aware that his brother is going to be pissed and not caring at all.

He finds himself humming along, head falling back against the couch, relaxing in the fire's glow. When he feels Lucifer come closer, he cracks his eyes open again, peering up at the blond angel who looks back down at him with a small smile. “Sam,” he says, holding out a hand that Sam takes on instinct. Lucifer pulls him up to his feet, and Sam realizes that the music is still playing. “What’s a waltz?” Lucifer continues, curious. “This song is called ‘The Christmas Waltz’ but I’m not certain as to what a waltz is.”

“It’s a dance,” Sam explains. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Sam pushes the couch back a few feet, and comes back to stand in front of Lucifer. “Okay, so you put your hand on my shoulder while mine goes on your waist, and then we join these hands together like this… Yeah, that’s perfect. Now, stand on my feet.”

Lucifer blinks, mouth twisting slightly in confusion. “What?”

“Just until you learn the steps,” Sam assures him. “I don’t really know how to explain dance steps without making them even more complicated.”

With a small, amused sigh, Lucifer steps even closer, feet on top of Sam’s. Then, as the song begins again, Sam moves them, left foot first, then right, then left, right, left, right again, guiding them through the basic steps and slowly turning them. Lucifer watches their feet, brow furrowed in an effort that really isn't necessary for the simple steps and turns of the dance. After a few minutes of watching Sam repeat the same steps, Lucifer looks back up to meet Sam's eyes with a small smile. Sam smiles back as he leads them around the room, the steps coming to him easily despite the lack of practice.

"I think I understand the steps now," Lucifer says, but Sam's smile widens and he shakes his head.

"Not yet," Sam says, amused. "You've got the steps, sure, but you aren't _dancing_." With a huff, Lucifer looks back down at his feet, as though he's trying to figure out what he missed. "Stop," Sam chides, "Lucifer, stop. Just look at me, okay? Focus on _me_."

Lucifer abandons his efforts at paying attention to his movements, eyes tracing the lines of Sam's face, the slope of his shoulders, the warm butterscotch-brown of his eyes in the fire light. His body thaws, swaying into the moves, until he's moving perfecty in time with Sam, anticipating his actions without any conscious thought until Sam brings them to a standstill.

"That's better," Sam says approvingly, nodding. "C'mon. Time for you to stand on your own feet."

Lucifer steps backwards and Sam sighs, curling his toes before drawing Lucifer back into the waltz. Suddenly, they're _flying_ , turning in time with each other in moves that flow, one into the next, the step-step-turn of a waltz abruptly so much more. Lucifer doesn't look away from Sam, grins growing on their faces as they dance.

Gradually, Sam leads Lucifer to a faster pace, confidently gliding from one step into the next. They move together with ease, each understanding the minute movements of the other and responding to them without a thought. It's an easy dance, simple and graceful, and Sam looses track of how long they spend there, nothing between them but quiet breaths and easy movement.

"Lucifer, have you seen - _oh_." Castiel cuts himself off, surprised as he catches sight of them. "Is that a waltz?"

They jerk to a halt, startled by the intrusion. Lucifer sighs, dropping his head against Sam's chest, annoyance falling from him in waves. "Yes, it was a waltz," he answers exasperatedly, voice muffled by Sam's shirt, his scowl nearly audible.

"What d'you need, Cas?" Sam continues, when it becomes apparent that no one is going to say anything else. He lowers their hands, still twined together, and leaves his hand on Lucifer's waist.

"I was going to ask if Lucifer had seen you, actually," Castiel says with wry amusement. "I should have guessed that you'd be with him."

"You're right, you should have," Lucifer agrees grouchily. "And since we were clearly busy, perhaps you should _leave_."

"I can just -"

"Nah, you're fine, Cas," Sam remarks, amused. "Just ignore him. What do you need?"

"I was merely wondering where you'd left that manuscript we found, the one from the 17th century that pertains to last week's hunt," Cas explains, and Sam's already nodding.

"It's in the temperature controlled room. I thought it seemed pretty fragile, so I put it there. Better safe than sorry, and all that."

Castiel nods, smiling a little. "Thank you, Sam. Good luck," he adds, and strides quietly from the room.

Lucifer huffs, head tilting up to meet Sam's, just inches away. "I love my brother, I do, but he's really rather annoying," he drawls, rolling his eyes.

"I dunno," Sam muses, sliding his arm further around Lucifer's waist, pulling him in closer. "He kinda reminds me of you."

Lucifer scoffs. "Me? Please, Sam, I'm hardly -"

"A brat?" Sam interjects, grinning, and Lucifer pouts, train of thought effectively derailed.

"I am not a brat," he protests, then stops, listens to himself, and Sam laughs at him very quietly. Lucifer's pout deepens. "You're being mean again," he accuses.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_."

"Now who's being a brat?" Lucifer challenges, victorious.

Sam leans in to kiss him lightly on the nose. "We are," he breaths, and Lucifer laughs, as soft and clear as the winter wind howling outside, and then tilts his head up for a kiss. It's delicate, a chaste and simple press of lips that invades them both with a warmth that reaches bone deep.

Sam breaks the kiss reluctantly, tipping his forehead down to bump against Lucifer's. They stand there, pressed close together, just breathing into the quiet air for a long few minutes.

Then, Sam remembers the music, still playing, and they start to dance. Not as enthusiastically as before, but still just as in tune with each other. It's slow, a simple sway into each step, still so close together that they're sharing air. Sam's arm is wrapped all the way around Lucifer's waist, and Lucifer's hand has slid from Sam's shoulder to the back of his neck, fingers tangled in the hair there.

They dance until the fire grows low, and for a long, long while after it has finally gone out.

**Author's Note:**

> So tomorrow's might be up a little late. I'm only posting this one in time by a couple of hours as it is. School is very inconvient when it comes to writing fic, but I'll have the weekend to get ahead by a couple days.


End file.
